


Who are you , really?

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fun, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, in last chapter, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt :. All I really want to see is Stiles and Peter genuinely enjoying each others company and them being sassy with each other and Peter flirting in his kind of creepy way and Stiles gets really sexually frustrated by him? And maybe with some Stiles defending Peter and himself for kind of liking him and spending time with him to Scott or someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://haleashes.tumblr.com/  
> All mistakes are mine

The music was booming throughout his room all the way through the house, paper was all over the floor , most of it trampled on and crumbled up, pens and pencils of assorted colours spread everywhere and all Stiles could do was scream at his laptop. Probably disturbing his neighbours. He ponders why he left his homework for every subject this semester to the last minute? Because of the impending doom of the Alpha pack. Maybe. It had only just begun as well! The amount of detentions, warnings and shouting ats he got from his dad seemed to double this year.  
He wacked his head hard off of the keyboard of his laptop causing it to beep odd noises ,finally fed up of working nonstop all through the weekend , the only breaks being toilet breaks. It was a Sunday afternoon and he hadn’t slept since Thursday night nor seen anyone, other than his father briefly this morning when he got his stuff to go on a fishing trip with a few of the guys from the station. So Stiles was alone for three days. Not like he spent much time with the others anyway, Scott was busy with either his new best friend Isaac or Allison, Lydia was distracting herself with any man available(everyone but Stiles apparently) and well it’s not like he could hang out with Derek or Boyd , they didn’t really like him, same as Erica. And well he couldn’t really hang out with Peter, there was a bit of an age gap, however Stiles had accidently found out where Peter had gotten a part time job. The town library. A place where Stiles spent a lot of time so unintentionally he had started spending time with Peter because he would come sit near him when he was reading and also bring him hot chocolate (not coffee because apparently he is already hyper enough)which he sipped whilst he studied and strangely Peter knew how he liked it. So unintentional time with creepy Uncle Peter wasn’t too bad but that doesn’t mean he would invite him to spend time with him.

  
So he was alone.

  
Or so he thought.

  
Scott had very ungracefully (for a werewolf) climbed through his window with a massive grin on his face.  
  
“Did the cat get the milk?” Stiles chuckled; Scott looked confused like a lost puppy. “I couldn’t think of any wolf related things” Stiles fake pouted.  
  
“There is a pack meeting, at the bowling alley and Derek’s paying.” Scott bellowed in happiness. Oh.My.God. Derek is taking us bowling...where is the real Derek?

  
.........

When they arrived with Allison and Lydia in tow, everyone else was already there. Boyd had Erica on his lap who was messing around with his cheeks making him pull weird faces, Isaac looked like a lost puppy without Scott but Cora was trying to keep him occupied , Peter was sat by his smug self at the bar nursing what looked to be a scotch and Derek was sat next to ....Ms Blake. Oh. Not a kick in the gut at all. Nope. Doesn’t hurt at all. None.

  
So Stiles may have had a small teeny tiny crush on Derek Hale, who hasn’t? It sort of developed more though when they started the competition of saving each other’s lives, so seeing him with his English teacher. And holding hands, fingers entwined. Wow. That seemed surreal. Derek actually showed public affection. It hurt a lot.

  
He could feel the bile coming up and he blamed it on not eating proper food since late last night. It was a lie. With a tap on Scott’s shoulder to indicate he was going somewhere, he ran to the bathroom to throw up. Pathetic. He had hardly gone ten strides before his shin was caught in some mysterious fashion, and he was no longer running, but flying with inconceivable rapidity through the air. He saw the ground suddenly close to his face. The world seemed to splash into a million whirling specks of light, He felt so dizzy and he was pretty certain he was going to be unconscious soon but he noticed that instead of hitting the floor he was raised back to his feet by arms wrapped around his waist. He blinked trying to get his head to stop spinning and so his vision could be clear so he could see his saviour.

Peter.  
  
Stiles scrambled out of his arms and practically crawled on the untidy floor to the bathroom as the bile was now burning his throat. He’d regret it later because he would look stupid and weak plus his trousers would be unclean. Not because Peter caught him but because of the falling motion and Derek. Stiles wrapped his arms around the bowl of the toilet and braced himself as the bile flowed out of his mouth in a continuous motion. The bathroom door squeaked open and swung shut. And then the stall shifted as someone lent against it.  
  
“You do not look so good, little one” Peter chuckled a slight ounce of concern slipping through the sass. Stiles took ten deep breathes as his stomach settled before he stood up and turned the taps on to clean out his mouth and wash his face. When he faced Peter, he slipped him a mint with a smirked plastered on his perfect face. Stiles stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
He placed his hand on the small of the younger mans back guiding him out of the bathroom and to the bar where he brought him a coca cola and a packet of salted crisps before he walked with him back over to the rest of the group.

When Stiles had finished his go all together ,as he went second, having played two games and everyone else was on their last go he made his way over to the pool table which he wasn’t that great at playing but just wanted to not look at his teacher flirting with his crush. What was with him and not getting what he wanted? First Lydia, then Derek. Stiles slipped a dollar into the machine and began to set up the balls and grab a stick when a man at least four years his senior came over and invaded his space.  
  
“Look you seem nice” And drunk. Stiles mumbled nervously. “But I’m...” Stiles was interrupted as a hand from behind him grabbed his ass and squeezed him tightly causing him to make a very unmanly squeak.  
  
“He is here with someone so back off” Peter growled in a very passive aggressive way, his hand still on Stiles’ ass even as much as Stiles protested and his face was turning a lovely crimson colour to the tip of his ears. The drunken man grunted and gargled as he slumped away back to his friends who were laughing at him, he mumbled something about ‘jailbait’ and ‘cradle robber’. Peter patted Stiles ass gently before he went back over for his alcohol leaving Stiles dumbstruck with his plump mouth wide open and the rest of the group staring at him. He rolled his eyes before he began practicing his pool skills. He was pretty certain his ass would have finger shaped bruises tomorrow morning.  
  
It was going vaguely smoothly until he felt a hard body press against his, a crotch pressing very strongly into his ass and hands gripping onto his own guiding them into the proper position in pool.  
  
“You seemed to be struggling” Peter smirked as he either purposely or accidently (purposely) ground into Stiles ass gently erupting a small whimper from him. Stiles breathe was getting caught in his throat and his mind was going to extremely bad places.

 _Peter threw him on to the empty pool table spreading his legs wide like a whore as he climbed on top of him and ground his whole body into him. Peter sucked on Stiles neck like a vampire leaving drastically purple bruises in his wake. And Stiles was moaning viciously thrusting upwards wanting more. Wanting to be filled with his huge thick cock. The tables were turned and Stiles was above Peter before he shoved his trousers and underwear down to his ankles. Stiles looked in awe of the massively thick cock. He took the member into his warm cavern sucking nearly painfully hard, Peter whimpered below him as his cock hit the back of Stiles throat and he took it all without gagging._  
  
Oh. My.God. Get your mind out of the gutter.  
  
He was pretty certain the majority of the werewolves could smell his sudden arousal for the elder Hale. He was confused of it himself, I mean he still wanted Derek but he was a teenage boy who was just ground against by another extremely hot Hale. Who would complain?  
  
Stiles pushed back against Peter, who he was pretty certain was smelling the air around Stiles, and darted out of the bowling alley. Luckily he had already given the shoes back so he wouldn’t be stealing. He clumsily fell into his truck and leant his head against the wheel trying to will away his half hardness.  
  
He hoped to the high god none of his Dad’s co-workers were at the bowling alley to see him engaging in public frottage with a man at least twice his age.  
  
...........  
  
It was a heavenly morning, the dry and glittering air full of that peculiar, crisp sparkle which mounts to one's head like champagne. The pale blue sky had not yet taken on the pitiless ultramarine hue which comes with the brazen noon. Stiles didn’t go to school today for two reasons; one he couldn’t face the embarrassment and two he was actually (not lying) sick. Again and not due to food or Derek. He kept having cold and hot sweats and everything was spinning in a haze.

At first he said nothing, thinking that his eyes might quite conceivably be playing him tricks, that this apparently moving figure might possibly be a figment of his brain, due to lack of sleep. But the figure moved closer to him and pressed a hand lightly to his forehead. The next thing he knew the figure had left and came back with a wet flannel, a thin sheet and an empty bowl. The shapeless figure pulled off the duvet and placed the sheet gently over Stiles, not too tightly so he wouldn’t get too warm but enough that he wouldn’t get too cold, then it laid the wet flannel onto Stiles forehead before he put the bowl in a reachable place. Stiles ended up falling asleep as the figure stroked his hair in a motherly caring way.

He didn’t know if it was real or not but it wasn’t dangerous so he drifted into a peaceful sleep that he would hopefully feel better from.

 

Peter nervously licked his lips as he leaned over the small, motionless form. He was more than just pretty; he was breathtaking. His hair lay cast about the mattress in a dishevelled mess ,he defiantly looked better with longer hair, and his full pouty lips were slightly parted and moist looking. He leant in so close that he could feel Stiles’ breath against his face. He closed his eyes and took in the boys scent. Luckily he only smelt a little bit ill not deathly sick. Peter enjoyed caring for Stiles, he use to look after the young ones when they were sick...he missed it. Surprise.

Peter slipped off of the bed silently trying not to awake the sleeping ‘angel’ and made a nest in Stiles’ desk chair as he hacked into his laptop and began some research.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open and everything finally came in to focus. He felt a lot better. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed Peter casually on his laptop.  


“You seem to look a lot less like death now” Peter inputted without turning around.  
  
“You’d know” Stiles mumbled. Peter chuckled as Stiles tumbled out of his bed dressed only in his underwear.  
  
Peter’s eyes looked Stiles up and down like he could eat him. What big eyes you have, all the better to see you with. What big teeth you have, all the better to eat you with. They way Stiles dressed did not flatter his body shape. The young boy was actually very physically fit, not like Scott or Danny but not as stick thin and weak as everyone sees him to be because of him covering himself in many layers. Stiles one eyebrow was higher than the other as Peter’s eye ate him all up.  
  
“I need to take you shopping, you need clothes that show **this** more” He gestured with a grin from ear to ear. Stiles shivered he wasn’t sure if it was from the attention or well Peter being creepy Uncle Peter. “Are you hungry?”  
  
Stiles nodded expecting him to go out and get food but all Peter did was shut the laptop and climb down the stairs. Stiles shoved a black t shirt over his head and struggled to put his legs through his jeans quickly enough to see what Peter was doing.  
In the kitchen was a lot of clatter.  
As soon as the bacon was well under way, he carried the cloth ,cutlery and glasses into the dining area and began to lay them with the utmost éclat. Stiles’ jaw was practically touching the floor. This was a side he had never seen of Peter. The older man guided him over to his seat and offered him a glass of orange juice before he smiled at him.

Stiles decided he liked it when Peter smiled like that, a genuine smile with no ulterior motives or malicious intent behind it. It changed his face, lighting up his blue eyes, and actually made him look a bit younger. A bit more human.

When the eggs and bacon and toast were done he placed them on two plates and brought them over to the table where the cutlery already was. Stiles was very confused at ... everything but surprisingly spending time with Peter wasn’t actually too bad.  
  
“And so being young and dipped in folly I fell in love with melancholy.” Peter randomly interjected into the silence bar the clanging on the cutlery on the plates, startling Stiles. “Edgar Allan Poe, a fascinating but depressing man. But I think this quote goes very well with you, little one”  
  
“Okay stop calling me little one, I’m taller than you! I’ll call you old one, don’t think I won’t” Stiles quipped.  
  
........  
  
  
 _"Oh yes." the words slipped from his throat before he could stop them. The electric flash of pleasure raced over his and he rubbed the swollen small nub harder and his hips thrust to get more of the feeling as he began to shake. His body wanted this and now so did he. The feeling was strangely addictive, he wanted more of it the stronger it got, and as a heady feeling of delight washed over him he began to shudder uncontrollably. “Peter” he moaned._

Fuck. Stiles awoke with sweat sticking his sheet to him. He could no longer sleep because Peter was invaded his mind.

The hour was about four, and the ultimate darkness of the night was past. There was a faint shimmer of light in the hall, but the study doorway yawned impenetrably black. Everything was still except the faint creaking of the stairs under Peters tread, and the slight movements in the study/dining area from Stiles.

“I have a door , you know” Stiles announced not taking his eyes off of the report his dad left scattered around the house, to do with the sacrifices.

“Window was open, not very safe you know and if you thought it would help you...your room still smells of arousal.” Peter taunted causing the younger boy to flinch at his words and his skin to turn a pinker shade.

“Quick question, this isn’t your handy work is it?” Stiles interjected showing Peter one of the mutilated bodies. With an exaggerated eye roll Peter studied the photograph in great detail.

“Nope. I am much more...creative” Peter slurred seductively. Sure you are.

“Any ideas then, Sherlock?” Stiles scoffed before a yawn over took him. God he was tired. Peter flicked through the sheets and sheets of paper. The boy's expression was pleasant, with an inkling of wistfulness yet he still was not fully convinced of Peter’s innocence.

“You are very much your father’s son, its cute” Peter chortled ,offending Stiles by calling him cute. Peter patted him on his thigh.

His touch seemed to thrill Stiles, who breathed heavily and then turned towards the window, as if to conceal the flush of vitality on his cheek.

“Once I came here wanting to kill you. Back when I wasn’t me” Though his shoulders were wide enough to bear a small vehicle on them, his expression was confused, as though he was unsure of what he’d gotten himself into. “But I can’t imagine harming you, and it kills me to see what I’ve done to you already. Messing up your life throwing it into upheaval.”  
  
Stiles was very puzzled and slightly scared by Peter’s revelation. No anger. No fight. Just confusion and silence.  
  
Fists formed. Peter hissed through his teeth. Rage emerged and flooded his system. Stalking the floor from door to wall, he resisted the urge to growl, to howl out his frustration. Stiles just sat there inert.  
  
“I never want to be an Alpha again, sure I know more than Derek but I never want to be that thing ever again. Yet I did nothing wrong...because it wasn’t me” He couldn’t hurt him. He…he cared about him.

  _Impossible! He is just a normal teenage boy._

Difficult to argue with his rational inner voice. And yet, Peter knew, heart-deep, that he did feel genuine concern.  
Stiles was…why, he was his. Yes, to claim him felt right. He rubbed a hand across his chest and stopped over the pounding beat within. This young child belonged to him for he felt him in his heart. It was as though he occupied him. His mysterious scent lived in his nostrils and his taste filled his mouth and body. Instinctually, he wanted him.  
  
And yet, did he return the sentiment? There was something there and Peter was willing to find out the natural way not through manipulation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pointer I have a kink of Peter biting stiles wrist so it will probably be in every fic I ever write.

“I don’t trust him” Isaac snorted crossing his arms like a child.

 

“No one trusts him” Derek sighed as he gave evils towards Peter who was already getting bad looks from Cora. He just smiled through it all.

 

“I’m not going with him” Isaac whined. Derek growled. He should do what his Alpha ordered.

 

“Oh my god, I’ll go with him” Stiles exaggeratedly rolled his eyes ,sighed, and gripped Peter wrist dragging him out of the room and towards the elevator.

“Such children, lord.”

 

 ....................

 

What if this whole trek through the woods was for nothing? As they crept farther and farther into the forest, Stiles once again felt the uncanny and eerie sensation that the trees surrounding him were alive. Of course, he knew they were alive in a plant like kind of way, but this was more of a locomoting kind of way. They groaned and creaked, sighed and bent, their branches waving and lowering, raising and brushing one another.  His back burned as if hundreds of eyes dug into it, wooden eyes, ancient eyes. Unconsciously he moved closer to Peter.

 

 

The night was dark and tempestuous; the thunder growled around; the lightning flashed at short intervals: and the wind swept furiously along in sudden and fitful gusts.

 

The streams of Beacon Hill forest babbled in playful melody no more, but rushed on with deafening din, mingling their torrent roar with the wild creaking of the huge oaks, the rustling of the firs, and the hollow voices of the storm.

 

The dense black clouds were driving restlessly athwart the sky; and when the vivid lightning gleamed forth with rapid and eccentric glare, it seemed as if the dark jaws of some hideous monster, floating high above, opened to vomit flame.

 

And as the abrupt but furious gusts of wind swept through the forest, they raised strange echoes--as if the impervious mazes of that mighty wood were the abode of hideous fiends and evil spirits, who responded in shrieks, moans, and lamentations to the fearful din of the tempest.

 

“Oh for Pete’s sake...get it?” Peter snarked as the wind and storm got stronger. Stiles rolled his eyes. He gripped Stiles’ wrist as he noticed something in the distance that Stiles couldn’t see yet.  In a flash Peter had picked Stiles up and carried him a mile or so in a few minutes and they were in front of a wooden cabin. Oh how cliché. They were soaked through and through and now they were in a cabin. Next they would be naked under a rug by a fire.

When they got in, Peter started to look for something to start a fire with. And when he got it all together he put it next to the fireplace and just stood there as the rain droplets fell and collected on the floor.

“Do you need a hand?” Stiles murmured as he walked over to Peter investigating his expression.

“Not a big fan of fire” He whispered under his breath. And that pang of guilt hit pretty hard in his gut.  Stiles set the wood in the fire place on fire. A small fire not one that could go out of control because why is there a fire place in a building made of wood?!

This had to be someone’s summer home or something because it was all furnished but there were no signs of life. Who has a summer home in Beacon hills?   Peter had left when Stiles was making the fire and he grabbed two towels and two blankets.  He gently passed Stiles the towel, averting his eyes away from the fire before he himself stripped out of the soaking wet clothes that were clinging to his form.  His very hot form. Peter strangely had the courtesy to turn away from Stiles at an angle as he took off his clothes but all Stiles could do was watch Peter undress. For a thirty something year old man...lord his body was in shape. The muscles on his arms were huge; the tightness on his stomach...was perfect. And the way the light amount of chest hair scattered along his body. He didn’t have abs like his nephew but for someone who was in a coma for 6 years he was making Stiles drool. Whether he liked to admit it or not he had a little bit of a new obsession with his hip bones and belly button.  

Wow, Stiles way to give a man privacy.

But none of his body could win against his smile. His genuine smile that didn’t mean anything else but happiness and joy.

The older man wrapped the dark towel around his hips and then sat on the two seated sofa that was in front of the fire with one of the blankets wrapped around his shoulders.  Stiles was still in his soaking underwear because he was too busy getting vaguely aroused by Peter. He wrapped the lighter towel around his waist before he slipped off the underwear and burritoed himself in a blanket as he sat next to Peter on the two seater.

A crack of lighting cause Stiles to nearly jump out of his skin and practically onto Peters lap.  Peter would be lying if he didn’t admit it cause a small chuckle to escape his throat, yet he started stroking Stiles wet hair that stuck to his hand to try and calm him down. A realisation hit Stiles, it was Peter who cared for him last night! He just thought he was just using his laptop for the sake of being annoying. Love was for people who possessed the capacity to care. Could Peter experience love? Someone who was burnt and broken, but was he fully burnt and broken?

What the hell? He didn’t want to hurt Stiles. He wanted to hold him close and fall into his arms. Which was a strange thought in itself, because Peter was the furthest thing from romantic. He didn’t have relationships.

To lay on Peter all day would be the ultimate luxury. To not think about a thing. To not worry or have to communicate with the world.

Peter’s hand had grasped Stiles’ wrist and he was caressing it until he brought it near his mouth before he placed a chaste kiss on it. Stiles’ heart skipped a beat and he was certain Peter heard it. But this reminded him of when Peter **offered him** the bite. He placed another kiss on the wrist this time looking into Stiles’ eyes as he did so. What Stiles saw there startled him. Compassion. It was such an unexpected expression.

He drew him into his arms and smoothed his hand over the back of his head. And though Stiles wished to push away and run and bury his face in his hands and cry, he clung to Peter’s giving openness and opened his mouth to sob. Everything was so messed up. The reason they were in the woods to begin with was because they were looking for clues about the sacrifices. Sacrifices for god sake. It’s the 21st century there should not be sacrifices.

“I understand,” he said. And that’s all Stiles remembered of that night.

 

The blush on his face when he awoke lay on top of Peter who both had very loose towels on and one blanket covering them both was incredibly vibrant. The man below him smiled a beautiful but weary smile. His hands rested on Stiles hips underneath the towel, slowly loosening it. Until the younger boy jumped off of Peter gripping his falling towel tightly, giving the older man evils. It is not that easy to get into Stiles’ pants, or lack of pants.

“Let’s get you home”.

 

Relief over arriving in his own home, a place that had once provided sanctity, loosened Stiles’ tension. A tension he’d not realized tightened his muscles, until his body decided to let go.

As his neck relaxed, his head dropped. Knees shaking, he rushed forward, aiming for the bedroom to collapse on the bed. But when he reached the bedroom, his stomach pushed up its contents, and he veered into the bathroom. Settling against the bathtub and slinking down to rest his head against the outer edge of it, he began to cry.

 

Please. Don’t be ill.

 

Before the afternoon Scott came running to his house, worry plastered on his face.

 

“Dude, you never came back last night, I thought Peter may have kidnapped you or worse.” Scott snarled when he said Peter’s name.

 

“You know he isn’t that bad. If you give him a chance.” He wearily pointed out.  Scott looked at Stiles like he was suggesting to go swimming with piranhas. “Whatever buddy, can I see your mom? I’ve been feeling ill lately.” Scott got worried way too easily. But when Stiles’ mom died of a terminal illness it’s not really unnecessary.

 

 ..................

 

“Stiles, I’ve checked you over twice now and without blood tests, I see absolutely nothing wrong with you” Melissa concluded as she packed her equipment back in its bags. The thought of blood tests alone made Stiles queasy, actually getting one would knock him out cold. Stiles shock his head violently and slowly backed out of Scott’s living room and out of the house with Scott in tow.  What could be making him feel ill then? Then it clicked. Lack of sleep and stress affects the immune system.  With a manly bro hug Stiles gave Scott he thanked him and announced that he’d see him at school tomorrow.

 

Never did he think that when he got home Peter would be sat at his dining table with his own laptop and one of his dads beers.

“You don’t live here, Spider, and I am not getting in trouble for you drinking one of my dad’s beers.” Stiles jested then added. “Without getting a sip myself.” As he sat down and brought the bottle to his plump pink lips Peter watched every movement with desire.

 

“So why am I a spider?” Peter laughed as he snatched the alcohol back.

 

“Spiders are not invited into our homes but yet here they are, plus they are creepy and had weird movements” Stiles babbled with such confidence in his theory that he stuck his tongue out at him. This became a thing whenever he was with Peter whether it be at a pack meeting or the library, they played a game a flirting tennis.  Peter was joining in because it was entertaining to see how easy it was to make the younger boy blush, plus he liked him.  And Stiles, he wanted to see what buttons he could push. 

 

So it began.

 

Stiles dragged his bare foot from Peter’s bared ankle slowly up his denim covered leg, slower over his thigh until his toes were a hair breadth away from Peter’s crotch.  Which was when Peter grasped his foot tightly and pulled him on his chair closer towards him. The younger boy gulped as Peter made eye contact with him, his eyes flashing blue. What happened next Stiles didn’t expect, which is probably why Peter did it.  He brought the soft skinned foot near to his face where he began sucking on his big toe seductively.  A shiver went all the way up Stiles spine and the kid look traumatized, his once triumphant smile gone.   But now Peter had a triumphant smile as good as the Cheshire cats.

 

“So have we learnt our lesson?” Peter drawled as his eyes went back to his laptop. Stiles nodded wearily and collected his homework out of his school bag. It was a very silent two hours they spent together yet somehow Peter silently helped Stiles with his homework by grabbing a pencil and writing things down as well as pointing out mistakes.

 

 .................

 

All night long he had sat in the little bedroom of his, thinking and thinking and thinking. He could not sleep, although he had tried hard, and most of the night he spent pacing up and down from window to door turning over the amazing situation in which he found himself. Did not help with feeling ill, if he still wasn’t sleeping. He was falling in love with Peter Hale! It was difficult for Stiles to analyse him own feelings. He knew that Peter was wrong, monstrously wrong.

 

“Peter, can you teach me some self defence against werewolves?” Stiles randomly blurted out when he was sat next to Peter at the library. “I know self defence against humans because you know dad is sheriff”

“Stiles, you cannot fight off a werewolf with bare hands” Peter snorted. Stiles kicked him in the shin.

“So teach me with knives and bats and stuff” Stiles begged with puppy dog eyes. And Peter will just about do anything for him, he didn’t need to pull faces to get it.

“Sure if you can even hit me, I’ll heal anyway” Everyone needs a bit of motivation.

“I am part of an online community that battles mythical creatures, I can hit you”

He felt the blood pulse through his neck, pounding behind his ears. His hands tightened into fists around the butterfly knife. Peter had driven them both in Stiles’ jeep, whilst Stiles did homework, to the burnt out shell of the Hale house. Peter was stood a few feet in front of him, with a taunting face getting ready to pounce on his prey.

Ten minutes into the trainer, Stiles had already been thrown on the floor six times, thrown into a wall three and pinned to a wall twice. He had luckily strike Peter six times though yet they were just scratches not enough to disable a wolf.

 As expected Peter was stronger, faster and much better trained, so after only getting one strike at Peter and slicing his arm, Stiles was pinned to the floor with a playful growling werewolf above him.  Stiles began to struggle and writhe under the man.

Anger flashed through him, hot and wild. That shocked him however what happened next shocked him more.

 

There was a gasp--surprise and outrage mingled--and something warm touched his skin, covered his  
wrist, grasping tightly, like before Peter brought it up to his lips and kissed it but this time ,an urge took over,his sharp fangs embedded into the soft pale skin. The pain was unbearable to begin with as his fangs broke the skin and poked a vein, the blood bubbled out into his mouth and over his chin. He sucked hard until a moan erupted from Stiles’ throat and his hips thrust up to meet Peter’s. A small gasp escaped Stiles at the reaction his body was having towards Peter. The older man released the boy’s blood and saliva covered wrist to stare in his eyes. This moment reminded Stiles of the night Peter nearly killed Lydia, the way the blood ran down his chin...it was so arousing and it shouldn’t be. But everything about this shouldn’t be.

 

Today was obviously a surprise day. Because Peter’s mouth covered the smaller boys, begging for entrance of which he got pretty easily. Peter took nearly all of control as it seemed he was trying to suck Stiles’ soul out of his body.

 

He was desperately clinging to him, trying to pull his body into his own. Stiles is losing his breathe very easily as he forgets to breath out of his nose. Peter buries his nose in his neck, allows the boy to pant for air below him, inhaling his scent, stifling back a moan he so desperately wanted to set free. Stiles’ eyes are half lidded and boy of his hands are entangled in Peters no longer slicked back hair. And he can _tell_  Stiles is hard in his lacrosse shorts that he chose to train in. Peter then moved in again. Heat sizzled along their lips, shooting down from mouths to groin. Stiles’ head spun, dizzy with need and lust. The older man's hips already thrusting, working his hard dick along Stiles’, rubbing over him through their trousers. Hands grabbed hold of Stiles’ hips as he bucked up against Peter, holding tightly as he fucked him right through their trousers. They thrust frantically against each other, shuddering as the tender undersides of their shafts are pressed together, rubbing and sliding in the growing wetness. Stiles’ thrusts grow insistent and sharp, and then with synchronized quick exhalations he comes. Peter groaned when he realized what was happening, and started to hump against him faster. Stiles thrust up against him, trying to feel it as he shot, cursing the thick material between them that kept him from sharing in his orgasm.  Peter eyes changed back to their normal non-luminous blue as his collapsed onto the younger boy whose clothes would not be covered in ash, dust and come. They were both panting for air, gasping.

 

Peter didn't make a move to get up right away, but he didn't say anything either. The quiet stretched out into several minutes until Peter placed a very passionate kiss on Stiles’ perfect plump lips before he stood up and helped Stiles get his footing too. The boy was still slightly convulsing from his first orgasm caused by someone else. He still hadn’t said anything.

 

Was he trying to figure out how to tell Peter exactly what kind of twisted pervert he thought he was, right before he walked out and refused to have anything to do with him ever again? He hoped not.

 

Stiles’ stomach was twisting itself into tighter and tighter knots as Peter stared at him with the smile that he loved.  But Stiles couldn’t get his head around what just happened so he did the first thing that came to his head. Run. Into Beacon hills woods.

 

He felt his breathing speed, heard the sound of his heart pumping louder than was usual as he ran further into the forest before he collapsed on to his knees, which will probably be cut as something dug in very hard, and stared at his bitten wrist. He closed his eyes and remembered Peter's amazing lips on his as he brought his lips to his wrist a placed his lips where he was bitten. 

'Crap.I think i may love him.' And not just because he had a sexual encounter with him but everytime they kissed ,there was a spark. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine.

But he did not care to be told what to do, or how to live his life. Did he not deserve some respect for his wisdom, for having walked this earth much longer than Derek?

 

Apparently Derek was not happy of his choice of spending too much time with Stiles. Little did he know what he had done with him. The small moral part of him regretted it but the rest of him wanted him. All of him. Not just his body but his heart as well.

 

His arrogance rubbed Stiles the wrong way. His gentleness seduced him. He was constantly pulled and pushed away because of it. He knew what he was, what he was capable of, but a large part of him began bending. He started to look forward to seeing him everyday even if he didn’t enjoy the attention his presence brought him. It was weird to sit in the library with a guy who could be your father and the reactions he got in the diner were much worse. It was a small town people talked and when the Sheriff’s son hangs out with a creepy looking but very hot guy, it spreads fast.

“Stiles what is this about you hanging out with a creepy looking man, three times your age?” That was the problem with gossip it got exaggerated. His dad looked quite angry but more confused.

 Now, there's no use in denying that Stiles’ brain how never worked so fast to think of an excuse.

“He is my shrink ,he is related to a friend” Stiles smiled an uncertain smile before his dad sighed, concern in his eyes but not wanting to push it so he walked down stairs to the kitchen leaving Stiles alone in his room.

“Well that was interesting. We have rumours” Peter chuckled from his seat on the window sill. This was the first time he had seen Stiles since there little incident. That neither could get out of their head. Stiles would be lying way too much if he didn’t admit that he had jerked off to that memory. Many times.

Stiles ended up falling off of his chair and clambered over to close the door.  He didn’t listen to that little voice that incessantly tried to keep him out of bad shit – he never did. Number one, because he was an idiot. And number two, because he was glutton for punishment. So when his voice told him to leave the room shout or tell him to leave. He didn’t listen. He just stood up with a blush rising on his face.

“So how are you?” Stiles stuttered. He held in a groan. Why did he have to sound so stupid? Why was he so nervous? Because it was Peter freaking Hale in his room.

“Stiles, I’m going grocery shopping. Do you need anything? Considering the whole time I went fishing you brought nothing but ate everything” His father bellowed from the stairwell. Stiles replied with a teeth gritted ‘no’ before his father left.

Peter smirked they were alone. He took the opportunity of distracted Stiles to push him and pin him on his bed. Stiles mind went straight to the thought of Peter having his way with him.

“Would you like to go to the cinema with me?” Peter asked cheerfully as he embedded his nose in the crook of Stiles’ neck inhaling his scent like there was no tomorrow. Stiles was surprisingly not fighting back. He nodded.

 

Peter looked around as they entered the cinema foyer; it was quite busy for a Wednesday evening. Stiles occupied himself with the list of films showing as Peter bought the tickets. They were seeing a thriller. God he was worried about being seen with him. Stiles chose the biggest box of toffee pop corn he could find, filled a bag with pick and mix sweets and ordered two large cokes.

“Stiles, you’re going to be sick if you eat all that.”

“Shhsh” With that Peter dragged Stiles to the back, which nearly made Stiles hyperventilate because as a teenager going to the back of the cinema means making out and sex.

“Technically you’ll have a better view if you sit somewhere in the middle” Stiles gulped.

 “You are going to talk. A lot” Peter whispered into his ear as he pulled him onto the seat next to him. The other people in the cinema consisted mostly of people round about Stiles age. Peter smiled it was the perfect atmosphere, now if only he could keep Stiles quiet for a bit.  The boy was very nervous he was constantly watching Peter’s hand so he didn’t stick his hand in the popcorn when he did. His feet slammed against the floor when Peters hand gripped his upper thigh, a few inches away from his crotch. The next row over was an annoying couple who would not stop sucking face. But that was as far as Peter went whilst watching the film; he kept his hand there the whole time. The weirdest thing he did though when they finished the popcorn he took a hold of Stiles’ hands and suck his fingers clean of the toffee. It may have made the blood travel downwards a little bit for Stiles. Stiles eventually nearing the end of the film Stiles decided to link fingers with Peter like Derek did with Ms Blake. Stiles didn’t actually talk that much, he mostly just whispered to himself not wanting to annoy Peter. And just before the lights turned back up, Peter made Stiles squeak as he placed a kiss on his cheek that was all smile.

.....

“Lydia isn’t talking to you” Allison announced as she stood behind Stiles who was at his locker.

“Um, okay why?” Stiles questioned as he grabbed his books out of his locker. Scott looked like a lost potato.

“She said she saw you at the cinema with Peter, apparently you were holding hands and he had some weird kinks which you partook in”

Stiles jaw dropped. What was it with people and over exaggerating?!

“No.no.no.no.no....okay yes I went to the cinema with him, he invited me, and yes I may have held his hand but we did nothing weirdly kinky. She was the one dry humping a dude she had probably just met in public” And that was when Lydia decided to walk past. Thank you, universe. Lydia gasped in shock then stomped over to Stiles and slapped him right across his cheek where Peter had kissed him.

“At least I am not sleeping with a psychopath paedophile” She shouted at him, catching nearly the whole corridors attention. Then again everything Lydia did grabbed everyone’s attention. Whether it be jealousy or admiration. The drama was the best though. Scott still seemed really confused but he was now angry at Lydia for hitting Stiles and well Allison wasn’t sure what to do. She was trying to calm Lydia down but as if anyone can do that.

“I’m not sleeping with him! And he is not a psychopath or a paedophile.”

“He tried to kill me and he is twice your age, what the hell does that mean, Stiles? Huh? Are you in your own stupid little world?” Stiles loved Lydia still or better yet he loved the idea of her but wow right now he wanted to call her a whore. 

“Seriously Lyd , don’t do this” Don’t snap.

“I just can’t believe you, do you have no brain? Or are you that desperate you’ll take a crazy older guy to fuck you.” Now she was a bitch. Stiles wanted to hit her but according to sexist crap he can’t. Surely you can’t hit someone just because you shouldn’t, not because of their gender? Scott growled at her now and Allison was attempting to drag Lydia away. Should he hit as low as she did or just walk away humiliated and now apparently a gay whore in front of the majority of the school? Deep breaths. Ten. Nine. Eight. Count down. He felt the urge to cry at what Lydia had said, lately they had become quite close but that was gone.  

“Whatever Lydia do whatever makes you happy, if it’s meaningless sex with strangers because Jackson left you then fine. And I’m going to do what I want which is now none of your bitchy ass business” Stiles snarled before he slammed his locker shut and pushed past everyone so he could go to the counselling office to calm down. That could have gone better. Much better.  Scott had followed him.

“Dude ,do you feel like explaining?” Scott pleaded, worried but not wanting to push Stiles as he had noticed how angry he was.

“I’m still a virgin but apparently I’m a whore, how does that work?” Stiles choked on his anger, his nails digging into his soft hands. “I shouldn’t have to explain. This should just be easy” Scott nodded in agreement.  “Peter has been courting me, I think, we’ve spent a lot of time together and he is different. Scott he cares. He cares about me. I actually enjoy being with him and I may even...it’s doesn’t matter it is stupid.”

“Loads of people care about you Stiles” There was just silence. “Look I don’t trust him but I’m...I’m willing to spend time to get to know him if it makes you happy. I would have hit her if I was you, you do deserve to hit her, all the crap she has put you through” Thank you, Scott. Summer improvement has worked well for you. You are now a better best friend. Stiles smiled at him through weary eyes. The day had just begun and he wanted it to end.

Stiles ended up leaving school early and sure his dad would be annoyed at him but Stiles was certain he’d rather his son commit truancy not homicide. So Stiles finally for the first time went to Peter’s apartment down town.

When Peter opened the door, he was stood there shirtless and in just a pair of lovingly tight jeans which made Stiles’ gaze only go to two places. Of which you can guess. Stiles immediately wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck and attached his mouth to the others. The older man was breathing heavily through his nose as he pushed Stiles against the wall, allowing the door to slam.

“It is **very** nice to see you too, Stiles” He said as he placed his hands on Stiles waist and lifted him up, as the boy wrapped his legs around Peter’s hips their mouths joined again in a crashing motion. Peter inhaled very deeply then stopped everything causing Stiles to whimper at the loss.  “You’re angry...extremely angry. Not doing this when you are filled with hate. It’s distracting and wrong.”

“You can’t get me horny with your hard body pressed against me then leave me hanging!” Stiles cried, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Oh, little one, of course I can~” The smirk on his face was near psychopathic. “Look as well as angry, you smell tired, so why don’t we take a nap together? At least I didn’t do anything wrong last time, apparently” He led Stiles to his bed room and stripped him out of his hoodie and shirt before he dropped his jeans standing there in just his boxer and jumped into his bed.  Stiles stared at the magnificent figure on the double bed.   Just UNF! Stiles shimmied out of his jeans and crawled into the bed with Peter where Peter spooned him. His half hard erection pressing into Stiles’ ass. Yet they didn’t do anything, Stiles just snuggled into Peters arms, loving being in such close proximity.

He finally realizes he **is** in love. Now he is like all those stupid little girls. Love is blindness. There is no warning.

Lately he felt like he couldn’t breathe when Peter wasn’t near him. And it honestly sucked to depend on someone.

 

When Stiles awoke he ran his finger along Peter’s jaw, followed by wet kisses up and down his neck. The scruff of Peter’s facial hair scratched his lips in the most delicious way. Pushing Peter onto his back, Stiles climbed over him, straddling his legs so that their hips are pressed tightly together, and rocks experimentally. His face breaks into a delighted grin when Peter responds with a moan instead of pushing him away.

“Now now. As good as th..is feels. I’m sure you’ll Dad will be expecting you” Lord those motions. Stiles pouted like a child that had dropped his ice-cream. “Maybe if you say please”

“Please.Please.Please. Oh my god please” Stiles was acting like a hyperactive three year old with very different intentions.

“Nope, Come on” Stiles looked devastated as Peter threw him off of him before he picked him up and plonked him next to his clothes. He wandered around in his underwear to the kitchen.

“Derek, Nephew so lovely to see you” Peter smirked.

“I wish I could say the same but your smell is hurting my nose and traumatizing me” Derek snorted as Peter’s arousal stank up his nose.

“If you are here to moan about Stiles ,I suggest you just shut up and leave” Peter passive aggressively laughed.

“He is here isn’t he?” Derek seemed disappointed, but he wasn’t allowed to feel disappointment towards Stiles he practically drove him towards Peter. Peter grin psychotically and smugly before Derek clawed his face. That would take a while to heal. Peter didn’t react he just rolled his eyes as Derek left. 

“Is what we are doing really that wrong?” Stiles asked as he padded along the floor towards Peter with a first aid kit.

“Yes it is. But do I ever do anything that right?” He chuckled trying to make it into a choke. But all he got was an evil stoic stare. Tough crowd. “Do you want feeding or not?”

 

 

Stiles was going to be exhausted tomorrow, but he felt so far from sleep that he knew it would be hours before he could relax. He might as well do his homework and get it over with. Maybe it would help him take his mind off things he’d rather not think about. Such as his father finding out. And how wrong what he was doing is. He rolled off the bed and stumbled to the computer on the otherwise empty desk. It took a few seconds for the screen to glow to life, and another few seconds to open the program. He began his homework but half way through he was distracted by a thought so he messaged both Scott and Peter to see if they would like to play video games tomorrow. It never took him that long to do his homework when he didn’t want to think about other things.

 He went back to bed, put a pillow over his face, and tried to think of nothing at all.

....

The sound of police sirens and Stiles cursing filled the house as Peter walked through the front door. In the living room Scott and Stiles had already made a man nest out of pillows, blankets and the couch. They had popcorn, marshmallows and crisps and other junk food. And they were too distracted by Saints Row that they didn’t acknowledge him.  When Scott shot Stiles to death, Stiles sulked as he waved an extra controlling in front of Peter. Peter leaned forward and grabbed the control before he sat behind Stiles who unconsciously and automatically leant back against his chest and enjoyed sitting in between Peter’s legs. Scott looked a little bit lost and maybe slightly traumatized. He did want to bring Allison but decided it was a bad idea as she had not forgave him yet. Scott said something about him getting to know his first before he begged her to consider.

He briefly toggled between perspectives, choosing third-person and slowly turning the joystick with his thumb to survey the surroundings whilst Stiles and Scott shot at each other again, then other civilians. That didn’t seem like the point of the game. But the younger boys seemed to enjoy bashing buttons and killing each other. Peter wasn’t really enjoying the game yet he did like spending time with Stiles and apparently Scott wasn’t that bad either.  The older man began nibbling at Stiles’ neck slowly leaving a trail of saliva from his collar bone up to his ear. This distracted Scott a lot. It was made worse when Stiles turned his head to face Peter who placed a simple kiss on his lips.

“Guys .Dude. So not ready for the public displays of affection yet...but if it makes you feel better... idon’tquitehatehim.” Scott mumbled at werewolf speed so faster than Stiles could understand but Peter heard every world and smiled against the back of Stiles’ neck. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finally people! i dontknow if its too standards but i enjoyed very much writing it.

In the end Scott left for a date with Allison because they were starting again and Stiles just stayed in between Peter’s lap, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

“You know I told my dad that you were my shrink...how are we gonna explain whatever this is to him?” this was Stiles way of asking if they were dating or not.

 

“Stiles, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Peter chuckled as he placed his chin on top of Stiles’ head.  Stiles nodded violently and ended up whacking both of their heads together. “And towards your other question, I believe we wait until you are eighteen. So we keep this a secret from him for a year.” Stiles’ eyes were wide with shock. How was he meant to do that?

 

“Shall I take you out on our first official date?” Peter questioned as he snuggled into Stiles’ neck like a dog.

.....

 

“So what shall we do first?” Peter asked as he held Stiles’ hand, entangling their fingers. Stiles was embarrassed about it as people kept looking but Peter was insistent as he could smell that Stiles enjoyed it.  Stiles used his spare head to point to the ‘Twister’ ride he wanted to go on. He ended up dragging the older man over; forcing him to pay the $3.00 it cost to get on per person. They got to choose their seat, not that it mattered. It was nice that they were able to sit next to each other though.  When it began it was slow turning in a clockwise rotation and spinning round the whole platform. Then one of the ride staff said on the overcome ‘Scream if you want to go faster’ of which Stiles did, hurting Peter’s ears in the process. But the teenage girls annoyed him more with their incessant screeching like they were being murder.

 

‘As if they knew what that was like’ Peter thought to himself as the ride began to do a full upside down turn and sped up.  Peter’s face was very grumpy which the younger boy noticed.  So he tangled there fingers together whilst they sat on the ride, it seemed to cheer him up a bit or at least bring his attention back to Stiles who was having too much fun. Adrenaline. He lived off of it.  The boy could not stop wooing. It’s always a bad idea to do the best thing first because then the rest of the day sucks. Peter had his work cut out for him.  When they got off of the ride Stiles’ legs were wobbling and his hands were shaking, he was clinging to Peter’s arm as his posture was just fine.

 

“Ice-cream?” Stiles asked with his bottom lip stuck out. For a boy whose mental age was older than he was, he did use childish ways to get what he wanted.  In the end they brought two double ice creams one mint choc chip and the other vanilla because when you get older you get boring. Stiles noticed Peter’s fascination with his mouth and attempted to lick the ice-cream seductively. Believe it or not ...he failed. The boy ended up tripping over a slight bump, smashing the ice cream over his face that then dripped onto his shirt.  Peter let out a full belly laugh before he passed Stiles a napkin. He wiped everywhere else on his face bar his nose which temped Peter to lick it off. It made Stiles turn pink and squeak at a very high frequency.  But he turned even pinker when Peter took off his own shirt and passed it to Stiles for him to wear. Stiles heart was doing little flips as he slipped his shirt off and but Peter’s larger one on. Wearing someone else’s shirt was an intimate act. And now Peter was shirtless as he shoved Stiles soiled shirt into the backpack he brought , which Stiles kept looking at weirdly because Peter with a backpack? It’s just strange.

 

“Is that Stiles...and Peter?!” Allison asked her voice going high in shock. Scott jumped as the tightness on his hand increased. They were at the top of the Ferris wheel when they noticed Stiles and Peter by one of the ball games.

 

“Stiles is with PETER? I thought Lydia was lying” Allison was allowed to be shocked its normal but she was hurting Scott’s hand now.

 

“Well I guess yeah, I was going to tell you but I knew that you weren’t a big fan of him...” Scott looked really timid; he didn’t want their relationship to be wrecked already. “Can we concentrate on our date not his?”

 

“Look everyone knows even us that we are getting back together, now this is the only proof I will listen to if you let me eavesdrop on them.” She was serious. Completely serious. And so the stalking commenced. Peter knew they were there straight away, he was the one who bit Scott yet he wasn’t going to burst there bubble, he’d just try to ignore them and pretend they weren’t there.

 

Stiles had one eye closed and his tongue popping out between his plump lips as he concentrated on throwing the baseballs at the tin cans stacked on the shelf. He was determined to win a big Spiderman plush toy. He had three chances to knock them all over. First try, bust. Second try, he knocked one over. Third, he hit the one he knock over off the shelf. Fuck, he sucked. He pouted; he didn’t win his Spiderman making Peter roll his eyes as he pulled some change out of jean pocket and shoved it in the stall handler’s hand. First ball, bust (on purpose). Second ball, he knocked them all off of the shelf. The stall handler was shock obviously the game was rigged but he passed Peter the Spiderman which he then passed to Stiles who was giving him evils.

 

“No wolfie powers” Stiles cried out as he hugged his Spiderman toy that was half the size of him.

 

“We won didn’t we?” Peter smirked as he headed over to the beer tent. Stiles stood outside of the tent looking angrily at the sign that said ‘No under 21’s’ ,yet when Peter came out he had two pints of Alcohol in his hands. Stiles looked very puzzled.  Peter out his finger to his mouth and shushed him with a smile forming underneath his finger. He passed Stiles one of the cups as he drank his, plonking himself under a tree with the Spiderman plush toy as a pillow as Peter rested his head on it and Stiles rested his head on Peter’s bare chest and drank his alcohol with a straw. Woops, Peter may have a kink.

 

“He is letting him drink?!” Allison nearly wailed. It did seem a little irresponsibly but any teenage party you go to has alcohol so which is more careless? Scott was getting bored of watching his best friend get lovey-dovey with an older man.

 

“Are we really doing this?” Scott begged trying to gentle pulled her away.

 

“Are they really sun bathing together?” Allison giggled like a little fan girl. Scott sighed exasperated collapsing onto his back, attempting to sunbathe as well as he had nothing else to do.

 

Stiles pulled his Nokia Lumia phone out of his pocket and attempted to take a photo of himself lay on Peter’s chest as well as getting Peter in the photo. Unfortunately Stiles forgot that Werewolves do not do photos well. It only took a moment for Stiles to think of a way to fix it, he leant over Peter’s body his ass up in the air (the only thing Peter could look at) as he rooted around in the bag, pulling out some black sunglasses. However he never accounted for what Peter did next.  The stinging on his ass would probably be there for hours. What an asshole.

 

“Was that necessary?” Stiles shrieked, tear drops were threatening to come to the surface. Did he use his Werewolf strength to slap his ass? Allison was shocked her jaw was nearly touching the floor. Scott was laughing his ass off. So was Peter.

 

“I’m sorry little one, I could not resist when you were wiggling it in the air.” He showed his fangs as he smiled.

 

“Rude. Anyway put these on” He passed Peter the sunglasses as he lay back on his chest getting the angle of the camera right, taking it straight away after Peter put on the sunglasses then he took another one forcing Peter to smile. “There now I am happy”

 

“God that took long!” Peter drawled jokingly causing Stiles to punch him in the chest.  Stiles rolled on top of Peter staring up at Peter his head still resting on his chest, Peter grabbed Stiles’ ass’ rubbing it better’ he said. Liar. In return Stiles dragged his teeth across Peter’s chest, so he could feel his beating heart. Plus the fact he loved Peter’s attempt at not reacting even though it went straight to his groin.

 

“Dance with me.”

 

“Excuse me, wha..?”Was all Peter was able to say before he was dragged to his feet and over towards a group of people who were dancing. Stiles didn’t care about anyone else and he was dancing like a prat but he wouldn’t let go of Peter’s hands because he knew he would run away.  He shouldn’t have given him alcohol. Yet it was fun. 

 

“I love you” Stiles whispered under his breath not really wanting Peter to hear. But he did. And he placed a small kiss on his forehead.

 

“I love you too”

 

To Allison and Scott it was weird to see Peter like this. Allison wasn’t even sure it was Peter. Scott was just happy that Allison had now stopped stalking them as she trusted that Stiles knew what he was doing, she just wished she had someone to fangirl with (Lydia won’t as she hates Peter for an eternity and at the moment Stiles, Erica hated her due to the arrows, Cora...it was her uncle and well none of the boys were really the fangirling type) She was just happy for Stiles for now.

.......

Peter growled out his need. He wanted to take him right now. No sane man could hold back the burgeoning want.

It was happening, and it was so wrong. But Stiles couldn’t summon a single protest. Because it didn’t feel wrong. Not physically. Desire, long muffled and shoved aside, began to unfurl.

A wanting need he’d once fed, but had learned to starve, gasped. Hell, this was not something he wanted to fight. This man knew his body. There wasn’t a touch, glide, lick or kiss that didn’t hit the centre of the target.

 

They were both naked and they sweat covered bodies were sliding together as Peter pinned Stiles hands above his head before began a trail of love bites and werewolf bites down Stiles body from his jugular to his inner thigh.

 

“My god you are perfect”

 

The boy, who panted below him, stuck out his tongue and winked before he licked his lips seductively.  An invitation for Peter to bite at them after his tongue explored his mouth again. He ground his bare cock onto Stiles’ revealing in the noise that vibrated into his mouth. God he was glad they chose to do it here, he would be able to smell Stiles for days. Their cocks rubbed messily against one another, spreading their leaking seed between them as Peter ground himself down against Stiles.

 

He rolled Stiles over onto his stomach and lifted his hips. His predator drive kicked in seeing Stiles so vulnerable and open and willing, but also so intimate and precious. Stiles wiggled his ass when Peter stared too long. Peter snarled playfully. He lubricated his fingers before he slowly rubs it into Stiles ass, then he slipped two in. Stiles tightened around his finger. Watching Stiles fuck himself onto Peter’s hand was better than any fantasy he’d ever dreamed of. Peter barely had to move as Stiles rocked his body forward and back to get what he wanted. Peter continues to rub his fingers in slow circles, listening to Stiles’ breathing. He pulled them out and nearly got drunk on Stiles’ whimpers. He lined up the head of his thick cock.

 

As he slowly pushed the head in, he could already feel the tightness of the boy’s virgin hole. When he got the whole of his length in, he didn’t move until Stiles pushed back on him. Begging. And pleading for more. He could tell that Stiles was hurting at the moment so he knew he should take it slowly. Even if his wolf didn’t want him too. He also felt bad that he was still pinning Stiles because his claws were digging into the flesh and blood was seeping out.  Peter began thrusting slowly, not going in fully yet and leaving just the head in when he pulled out.

 

“Please Peter.” He groaned.

 

That was all he needed for him to have only an ounce of control left over his wolf. He took his whole member out pleasure by the whimper Stiles let out, to then thrust it back in to hit Stiles prostate. The moan. It erupted and shook his whole body. From his head to the tips of his toes.

 

“Do. That again”

 

Gladly. The noises the boy made only come make Peter come. His thrusts became much faster and more shallow. He was grunting and panting, mostly he was groaning into Stiles’ shoulder werewolf teeth embedded well because it was midday on a weekend and he lived in an apartment. He had neighbours.

 

This was much better than stiles ever imagined. Finally Peter let go of Stiles hands so he could grip Stiles ass with his claws, Stiles grabbed Peter’s hair and he would be lying if said he didn’t pull it. Peter began moaning in his mouth as he thrust even harder. Stiles’ toes curled and his whole body felt like an eruption, Peter removed his mouth so he could hear the boy’s first proper orgasm cause by someone else and so he could watch the way his mouth shaped as he came over his own and Peter’s stomach.

 

Peter was hardly moving now it was more like he was humping him before he came inside the boy,a loud howl filling the apartment. Stiles breathe was shaking as he gasped and Peter collapsed on top on him pulling out before he did. The bed sheets were sticking to them both as they were covered in come and a hell load of sweat.

 

“That was Amazing”

 

......

 

Stiles sat up in bed and stretched out him arms. His legs ached and his wrists were sore from Peter pinning him down as he’d slaked his lust. He hadn’t minded being pinned down. In fact, it had turned him on more than he’d thought possible.

 

They ended up falling asleep together and it was four am when they woke up again.

“Shower?”Stiles yawned before Peter dragged him into the bathroom not even caring about closing the door.

The tile was cool, a sharp contrast to the heat of Stiles’ skin, the almost too-hot water that Peter had pouring over his back. He pulled Stiles to press another kiss-- hard and hungry-- against those lips, and Stiles made a soft moan at the feel, shivering at the temperature differences. Peter pulled back to lick at the side of Stiles’ throat, and he felt his canines erupt the moment that Stiles tilted his head back.

Stiles’ hands touched his back, and then slowly, hesitantly, they slid around to pull him close. Peter smiled at the sensation. He couldn't remember the last person who had been so gentle with him, who had treated him as though he might break. He had control of himself.

Stiles slid down, breaking the kiss as he sank down to his knees. Peter leaned against the wall, his lips parted slightly as he looked down at Stiles, watched as he first licked at the very tip of him, and then slid his mouth over Peter’s length. God the kid had a mouth that was made for blowjobs.

Peter couldn't stop himself from tangling his fingers in Stiles’ wet hair, and when Stiles started to suck, started to move over him, Peter's eyes slid closed. Stiles held the base of him with one hand, careful to take no more than he could actually handle. Even if he had no gag reflex (purposely) Peter was pretty thick. Peter was nearing his climax when he forced Stiles to stand up, as he placed his back against the wall.

He got Stiles’ legs around his own hips. He pushed inside, and Stiles made a low noise against him. Lord , he was still so tight. Stiles would have moaned-- Peter could feel it bubbling up-- but he buried his face in Peter's shoulder, muffling it as best he could. It was four in the morning. Yet that didn’t stop Peter’s knew goal to make Stiles moan extremely loudly when he came. He thrust heavily into Stiles that it made the boy dig his finger nails into his shoulders.

“Oh god Peter, Stop please stop” Stiles panted water getting into his mouth as the spray ran over them both.

“What’s wrong, hon?” His breathing was delayed and deep.

“Too much, going to be so loud. Don’t want to be”

The smirk on Peter’s face could not be re-enacted by anyone else. “It’ll be fine” He began thrusting again this time not as hard but faster. The moans that came rambling out of Stiles’ mouth echoed in the acoustics of the bathroom. Stiles tried to mouth the words ‘I’m going to come’ but he was so exhausted and unable to breathe he couldn’t. And with one more thrust Stiles came, the water dripping it all over there lowers bodies. Peters name was tainted on his lips as he gripped Stiles’ hips as he came inside of him. The slumped against each other breathing in each other’s scent as the water ran over them getting rid of all their ‘dirt’. 

“I think I need Scott’s old inhaler” Stiles gasped as Peter carried him out of the shower wrapping a towel around each of them before they both fell on to the bed.

“For a young inexperienced boy, you defiantly get me fucking exhausted.” Peter chuckled in between breaths of air.

“Yeah, well... you are old” Stiles giggled like a teenage girl before he was rolled over and pinned to the bed, Peters canines digging into his neck drawing blood.

“Don’t call me old” He said in between licking up the blood he had made bubble out.

“Can we sleep for like ever?” Peter hummed in appreciation as they both entangled their legs and Stiles lay his head on Peter’s bare chest. 

“I’d prefer not to, I’ve slept for too long”

.....

Peter was lay on Derek’s couch with Stiles in between his legs. Derek kept giving them evils. Everyone in the pack was there watching a Scott Pilgrim Vs the world on Derek’s new television that Isaac forced him to buy. Even Jennifer was there. Boo! Half way through the film the tension got really bad and Peter and Derek went outside the apartment for a ‘discussion’.

“Look you **knew** he liked you, how could you not? Everyone knew. It was your choice to be too afraid of being gay to make a move” Peter growled at him. “Now he is mine for as long as he wants to be.”

“Fuck you, Peter”

“What you want Stiles’ sloppy seconds because you can’t him anymore?”

“Leave.”Derek’s eyes turned to their alpha red and his canines retracted.

“Gladly.”

.......

“Stiles, did you pop your cherry the other night?” Erica asked loudly in the hallway as she passed Stiles who was on his way to the lunch room.  His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. “Aww you lost your cherry to creepy Uncle Peter”

“Shushhh” Stiles panicked as he covered her mouth with his hand. She just licked his hand causing him to remove it. She walked off laughing, clinging to Boyd’s arm.  Danny who was in his locker nearby was staring at Stiles with a smile that he gave him when Stiles dropped the XL condom. 


End file.
